Perseus Alexander The Lord of Terror and The Forbidden God
by The Phoenix's Last Breath
Summary: There is a god that came before Hestia and he has been removed from history because of his horrid titles. His brother, Zeus, stole everything from him and he could've taken that hadn't been for the fact he stole his family too. He is not back for revenge but back to protect those he loves but how long will his patience last.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter cold nipped at the pale skin of the moon goddess as she watched the events unfold before her. Sitting upon her tree she watched three female demi-gods and her hunters face off at a stand still against the horrid creature before them. The Manticore stood cackling, using the two children in his hands as a shield from the weapons being pointed at him. The children had hair so black that it seemed to radiate darkness matching the coal like eyes that filled their sockets. Their skin seemed so pale that a ghosts complexion held no comparison to the lack of pigment. Laughing still Dr. Thorn peered in the three demi-gods direction, particularly at the sea-green eyed girl that pointed a bronze Xiphos in his direction. "Well daughter of Poseidon are you and your little girlfriends going to strike me down and risk killing the children or can I walk away free from here" The girl flipped her hair and glared at immortal beast standing on the edge of the cliff. "The name is Sophie, Dr. Thorn, now release the children or I will make your days in Tartarus seem like a cool breeze" as she finished her sentence a cool gale blasted by, swinging her hair behind her as she readied herself in a fighting position. The Manticore now guffawed at Sophie and her friends as his tail slithered back and forth like a serpent ready to strike. "Thou will release the children or I shall have thy head on my wall as a trophy" The head of the hunters spoke up with a slightly arrogant voice as she drew her bow in the direction of the monster. The beauty of the silver bow had no juxtaposition apart from the silver tiara placed gently upon her onyx hair giving her the air of a princess or some other member of royalty.

The ebony haired girl standing next to Sophie adjusted her shield as she hissed at the huntress "Shut up, you dimwitted huntress, you are going to get the damn children killed." Her shield was an intimidating sight as she flashed in back in the direction of the Manticore. The build of the shield was beautiful, a golden shield with alluring designs placed upon it but at the center of the shield sat the head of the horrid gorgon known as Medusa. Though it was not actually her head it caused most to flinch at the gruesome sight of its appalling features. A look of fear passed over the pale kids' faces as they heard the lightning-blue eyed girl speak to the huntress. "Thalia" The blonde on the other side of Sophie hissed "Don't say something like that, you are scaring the children for Zeus' sake." Her grey, calculating eyes landed on the Manticore as she spoke looking for some weakness or fault but still, none stood out. Dr. Thorn seemed to be growing bored of the irksome children as he sighed "Can I leave now, you all are boring me to death." What happened was incomprehensible for it all happened within the time span of a few seconds. Only thanks to her advanced eyesight was Artemis able to keep track.

First, the princess like huntress let off two arrows, both flying into the Manticores' hands, causing him in-turn to drop the pale children allowing them to scramble away. Then Annabeth, the blonde haired girl, put on her Yankees cap, disappearing from the sight of all around her. In response to being shot Dr. Thorn swung his tail in the direction of Sophie, who was currently charging him with her sword, allowing black spikes to fly and embed themselves directly above Sophie's left breast. She groaned in pain as the icy hot liquid flooded into her body making her feel as if she was frostbitten all over while dancing upon the sun. Thalia then went to impale Dr. Thorn with her spear but was caught and held firm by his right hand allowing her no escape before he lunged forward and grabbed the snobbish huntress who charged him. "Anybody else want to try me" Dr. Thorn cackled as he backed away from the group of teenagers. Artemis now watched, panic stricken as her lieutenant and another maiden were about to be taken captive. "You know I'm surprised your pesky little goddess hasn't appeared, the bitch must not be as intimidating as people make her out to be."

Before Artemis could do anything a feeling of pure Terror entered the air causing everyone, including the moon goddess herself, to shiver. It was as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the air, leaving only fear and anguish. "Have you no manners Thorn? You never touch a woman and never show arrogance" The darkness off the world seemed to swirl before everyone before exploding outwards leaving a single man in its wake. His voice was smooth, calm and icy, all at the same time; quite the intimidating sound. His voice however, held no collation to his features upon his face and body. His hair made sin look ashen in comparison as white snow flakes fell upon it. His eyes were quite the sight to behold, they were as black as a new moon; the only contrasting color was the blood red tint that streaked though his iris'. His face was that of a god, his skin pale but looked like porcelain in the moons silver rays causing an eerie white-silver glow to radiate off of him as he gave the smallest of smirks. Artemis recognized this man and stifled a gasp as he adjusted his black, ankle length trench coat. "What are you doing here Perseus Alexander, Kronos said you would not interfere" The Manticore's face reflected sheer terror as he watched the slow, metric swaying of the man before him. Snow crunched under Perseus' feet as he stepped forward with an uncanny lack of haste. "I know a beastie" He sang in a child like voice "Who over stepped his boundaries." Again with the rhythmic crunches of his boots on the snow as he slowly paced forward. "He angered god, the snow slowly thawed" As he said these words in a sing song voice they came true. "So I broke his wrist *Crack!* but still he did not desist" Thorn tried to claw at Perseus but he just broke that wrist too.

"To think he could of escaped this ditch, if he hadn't" He then closed the gap between him and the Manticore before whispering something only Thorn could here. The monsters eyes went wide as he slowly backed away from Perseus, who was grinning insanely. "N-no i-impossible" he then made an insane rush for the reappeared Annabeth, snatching her before diving off the cliff and disappearing. Perseus peered over the cliff and growled as a helicopter flew into view before letting loose a storm of bullets in his direction "Ignorant mortals." He then flicked his wrist and everyone watched as the helicopter burst into a a murder of ravens before they flew off. Turning on toe he glided towards Sophie before ripping the part of her shirt right above her left breast. Almost immediately everyone, excluding Artemis herself, launched themselves at him in mad race to kill him. He however held up his right hand as the feeling of pure fear returned, something no one had noticed leaving, causing them to stop in their tracks. "As insulted as I am that you all would accuse me of something like that" His voice was silky and held a certain power behind it instead of the childish voice he used when fighting the Manticore. "I will choose to ignore it for" Sophie fell over, Perseus left foot being the only thing between her and a splitting headache when she awoke. "I need to save her life" With that he proceeded to his hands and knees before ripping out the spikes and placing his lips gently over the puncture wounds. Every one watched as he slowly drank the poison before spitting it out onto the snow, repeating this process ten times he leaned back into a crouching position. "There you go Artemis, no need to call your brother any sooner than needed. I withdrew the majority of the poison so her natural abilities should flush out the rest of it." With that he stood up and took a couple of steps back before bowing "If you do not mind Lady Artemis I will be taking my leave." Artemis however did not allow him to move for she ran forward and wrapped him in a hug shocking everybody there. Perseus could feel the tears wetting his shirt as he hesitantly ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Where have you been Uncle Perseus," Artemis voice was child like as she looked up at him with her silver watery eyes. Perseus could feel his heart break as he listened to the proud goddess break down to nothing more than a small child at his reappearance. "Young Arty, you know as well as I your father" He choked on the last to words "banished me from contact with any immortal." Artemis pounded on his chest with her tiny fists allowing her huntresses to see the child within her. "That shouldn't matter, helped mom give birth to me and Apollo, you raised Apollo and I, and then you just leave me because of fathers stupid command?" Perseus had a heavy amount of guilt flow through him as tried to hold the screaming goddess to his chest as he wept his own tears. "I am sorry Artemis, I am sorry Artemis, you are right, I am sorry" Over and over he whispered this into her ear until she finally relaxed into his arms. "Why did you leave me, you were more of a dad to me than my own father" her voice was nothing more than a whimper now. "I know and its my fault I left, I just couldn't stand for it if Zeus had done anything to you in response to my disobedience" Artemis sobbed into his arms continuously while the other teenagers looked around nervously. Zoe, the princess looking huntress, stepped forward and glared at Perseus however "Step away from my mistress you vile boy." Perseus nodded and released Artemis before taking a couple of steps back, Artemis however growled a deep wolf like growl before running forward and wrapping her arms around Perseus torso before continuing her sobbing. "As you can see Zoe I am not holding her against her will" Zoe however wouldn't take no as an answer "I will kill you here boy."

Artemis immediately went rigid before standing straight up and turning to look Zoe in the eye "Get camp set up huntresses." They all looked slightly defiant and didn't budge "That wasn't a request" the maiden goddess responded in a wolf growl. Immediately the huntresses, including Zoe, took off and started setting up camp. "And Thalia" The girl was staring disbelievingly, not at Artemis but at the cliff her friend had disappeared over "Go put your friend in the infirmary tent when my huntresses are." Thalia nodded blankly before retracting her spear and shield; turning around and walking off towards the tents. Perseus however stopped Thalia by grabbing her shoulder causing her to turn and stare lifelessly into his eyes. "I know your fears Thalia and you needn't worry, she is still alive and I promise you I will get her back by myself if I have to" tears filled Thalia's eyes as she brushed some snow from her clothes. "Thank you" She whispered before picking up her friend bridal style and carrying her to the now assembled infirmary. "Alright little Arty I'm going to-" Artemis cut him off "Come with me so Aunt Hestia can finally see you again." Perseus eyes went wide before he stated firmly "No, I need to go before Zeus finds out." Perseus then kissed the top of Artemis' head before disappearing in to the Darkness. "Lady Artemis" Zoe said creeping up beside the goddess, whose eyes were now filled with tears "Who was that?" Artemis sighed and stared at the moon longingly "Perseus Alexander, God of Terror, Anguish, Lies, Sin, Destruction, Hatred, Pain and Passion. Also known as the eldest or forbidden god."


	2. Capture the Flag

"The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool."

* * *

The entire camp had an air of tension to it that seemed to be as thick as Charon's ferry boat with phantoms. All the huntresses even seemed to be nervous with the situation at hand, for their mistress had retreated to her tent, made Bianca a huntress then disappeared without issuing a single command or request. So now the huntresses sat around a blazing campfire with Thalia, the new huntress Bianca and the recently awoken Sophie laughing to lighten the mood. The younger brother however sat around a pathetic ember that could be barely considered a fire but none of the less, gave off a feeble heat. The snow had picked up some so, now the everyone was covered in snow but none more than the boy as his dull eyes seemed to stare into the burning coal. He could see flashes of his mothers and fathers face as he watched the sparks dance across the burning twig. "What did I do to deserve this" he muttered quietly as he prodded the coal with a branch he had found. "That all depends if you think you did something" The deep, silky voice of Perseus reached Nico's ears causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

The huntresses glared over at him while Sophie and Thalia looked nervously in his direction, but they didn't utter a single remark as they all turned back to their heated fire pit. "I extend my apologies to you Nico" Perseus commented as Nico's head snapped in his direction "But I cannot allow them to see me for they will alert my niece and I cannot allow that to happen. Though since I am taking up your time I might as well make you comfortable." The sound from Perseus sliding his middle finger and thumb echoed through the air reverberating off the trees though it did not seem as if the huntresses or the demigods heard it. As Perseus gestured his head in the direction of the ember it suddenly burst into a controlled conflagration that let off more than enough heat to melt the snow off of Nico and the surrounding area. "That is ten times better, now would you mind listening to the ramblings of an old man."

Nico flourished his head back and forth, far from desiring to disrespect the elderly spirit next to him. "You know, just because I am the God of Terror doesn't mean you have to be afraid of me. I get this all the time, I am the god of all things bad so I must be bad myself. Your father has to endure the same thing, but alas that is a story for another time" he held a finger up as Nico was about to ask a question. "Trust me, it is better if you find out yourself then me telling you, if it wasn't then I would tell you immediately. Now onto my story." Falling back the forbidden god let his gaze fall over Orion and Scorpio in the sky as he made himself snug in the freezing snow. "Now how much do you know about the story of Orion and my niece?" Perseus' eyes never left the constellations as he asked the mythological question.

"The most I know is that Apollo did something to make her kill him and she was so upset that she put Orion in the sky but that is all I know" Nico seemed to be searching his brain for anything else but didn't come up with anything. "Ah yes, that is the story told by the mortals but it is not true" he put his hand in the air and traced the moon's crescent with his finger tips. "Orion was a terrible man. I cannot even tell you the number of maidens and married women he took advantage of. Whether they were as young as you or as old as thirty, he violated tens maybe hundreds of women. Artemis didn't know though, you perceive how your first love make you blind? Well Artemis was no different, a young girl I guess you could say, that met a boy that was exactly like her and said he loved her." Perseus looked over at Nico and smiling gently began to articulate "You will realize what I mean when you are older but for now just imagine it."

Perseus then returned his gaze to the stars above while the hunters voices echoed through the camp. "I saw through his lies, you cannot deceive the god of all things terrible. Lies, sin, anguish, etc. he committed all of my aspects and thought he was as slick as could be to pull one over on the goddess of maiden hood and the hunt. Well I for one would not allow my niece to be mislead by an arrogant man so on the night he planned to rape Arty I killed him." Nico looked over at the god and was shocked to see the red streaks in Perseus' eyes grow wider as a look of anger passed over his face. "When I told him he is not to touch Artemis, he laughed in my face and told me to get out of his way. I warned him a second time 'If you touch Artemis I will make you feel like you are in the fields of punishment.' Again he brushed me off as if I was nothing and continued towards where Artemis was bathing. 'This is my last-' I had said but alas he caught me off guard when he delivered a punch to my face."

Perseus reached up and touched the right side of his jaw and winced at the memory. "He was the first person besides lil' Hestia to catch me off guard. As he continued to walk off however I felt a sensation of rage wash over me as I stood up and stomped towards him. He was planning to take of advantage of my little girl and expected to get away with it!" Perseus roared as the red streaks in his eyes grew even wider and a look of pure fury crossed his face. He was breathing heavily now as he tried to calm himself "You are too young to know the details and I do not want to traumatize you but let us just say he died a very painful death. Artemis could hear his screams from the lake and rushed over to see what had happened" Tears filled the gods eyes as again he traced the moons outline with his finger tips. "She was so angry" his voice cracked as he shut his eyes tightly "It hurt me like a knife when she called me heartless and cruel but deep in my mind I knew I had done the right thing."

He then looked over at Nico as the light from the fire reflected off of the tears rolling down his face "It took her years to calm down enough for me to explain and when I did she immediately apologized. Hugging me tightly she had regret flood through her as she realized what she had said and done. She looked into the sky and snarled at the hunter looking down on us. To this day I am proud of her for after asking what Orions fear was she took Scorpio and placed him in the sky to terrify the hunter for the rest of his years in the sky." Sighing Perseus sat up and glared into the fire "Zeus had declared that I had handled the situation wrong and requested my immediate apology, ha! I didn't owe him a damn thing but alas that is when everything started." Standing up Perseus looked over at Nico and smiled "The rest is a story for another time but thank you for listening to an old man's maunderings." With that he faded into a wisp of smoke giving Nico the biggest grin.

_Line Break_

After arriving back at camp and getting Nico setup the camp was now ready for capture the flag against the huntresses and they were not too thrilled to be doing it without their best strategist among them. "So what are we going to do?" Thalia asked the campers as they sat at zeus fist trying to devise a strategy before the game began. "I say we just charge them full on" Clarisse said brandishing her spear while the other children of Ares roared in agreement. Sophie rolled her eyes at the teenagers stupidity "Genius Clarisse, lets charge a group of well trained huntress' under Artemis command and expect to win. What could possibly go wrong." Clarisse growled at Sophie and made to attack her but Nico spoke up "Why don't we use that strategy but have some other campers sneak around and grab that flag."

Nico had no idea where that thought had came from. It had left his lips as if someone was controlling him. "Well we don't have anything better" Marcus, son of Athena, spoke up putting a finger to his chin. "I guess we'll have to try" with that the horn blew and Thalia began issuing commands. "Apollo cabin, get in the trees and try to counter their arrows. Athena and Ares cabins in front of the charge, if we are going to lose I want to do it in style. Nico take Katie and flank around to the left while Sophie and I will go to the right." With that she took off with Sophie in tow leaving the young boy completely shocked. He gave the idea, he didn't want to do it but alas he was stuck with having to complete the job.

Katie followed close behing as he ran through the trees towards the other side of the field but far enough away from the on going battle. From the sound of it the campers were obviously losing but the huntresses weren't having an easy time though. Finally after five minutes of running the reached the hill where Sophie and Thalia were currently in combat with Phoebe and Zoe. Thalia was barely holding her own against Phoebe while Zoe and Sophie were fighting like enraged demons. Sparks flew everywhere as sword and knife met creating a deafening ring that echoed through the trees. "Thee should give up, I will not allow thou to win" relentlessly they swung their weapons but neither got the upper hand.

Katie and Nico took advantage of this moment to snatch the flag and bolt away however before they got too far Katie was impaled in the shoulder by a silver arrow. As Katie fell face first Nico watched in terror as his own sister jumped out of the tree with her bow trained on him. "Put the flag down little brother, I don't want to hurt you" she then drew the arrow back further "But I will if I have to you." Nico didn't know what to do, he was stuck between giving up and being shot in the back by his sister. Gently in the back of his mind he heard a silky voice again "Scare her, don't hurt her, just scare her." Drawing the sword he was given by the camp, he held it in a fighting position before swinging it around like a baseball bat and releasing the handle causing it to fly and embed itself in the tree next to Bianca.

This caught her off guard for a second but that was all Nico needed. Taking off like his life depended on it he ran for the river that divided the sides and was nearly there when he saw another huntress about to jump across the river. Oddly enough though a raven swooped down and knocked her off balance causing her to trip forward and face plant into the dirt allowing Nico to jump across the river. As he did however two arrows cut into his back as he made it over the river. Turning Nico saw his sister with a look of surprise on her face across the stream causing his blood to go cold. His big sister had just shot him in the back.

* * *

**I apologize TheWildeFiles for not spreading out my writing but ****unfortunately, I don't know why, but when I write a different way then when I usually do then my entire story changes. I would love to fulfill your request but my writing would diminish in style so again I apologize. To my other readers I appreciate the compliments and if you have any request or suggestion for my story please let me know. (Warning: Flames will be posted and laughed about) **

**Until next time this is **_The Phoenix's last breath _**signing off**


	3. Family is Eternally Tied

_Family isn't an important thing, it's everything._

* * *

Nico grunted as he attempted to push himself up. He himself was shell shocked at the fact that his older sister, the one who promised to protect him, had shot him in the back. "Why?" his voice was barely a croak as he propped himself up on the tree next to him. Bianca's face gave the appearance of pure shock. "Is this what the huntresses are? Sexist girls who would shoot their own brother, given the chance?" Nico's eyes seemed to grow dull with each word he spoke. The trees seemed to represent his blank expression as the wind stopped rustling their leaves, leaving them and their trunks at a complete stand still. "If so I don't want you to be a hunter" As the sun peeked through the leaves, casting parts of its golden rays upon siblings, time itself seemed to stop. "Nico I'm sorry" Bianca's voice faltered as Nico flinched away from her approach. "Please just leave me Bianca" Nico's voice was a weak whisper as he inched away from her. However just as he was about to run off all of the campers came to him cheering his name. "Nico, Nico!" The roars echoed through the forest giving excitement to all, except the siblings who stared at each other one's gaze full of regret while the other blank.

"Excuse me" Nico whispered as he gently pushed by the cheering crowd and sulking huntresses. "Where do thee think thy are going boy" Zoe snarled while grabbing Nico's injured shoulder. Nico in turn growled, jumped back and ripped an arrow out of his back using it as a weapon to fend the lieutenant off. "Leave me alone" His voice was a low snarl as he threw her hand off of him and inched back. "Oh shut it little boy" Phoebe growled, preparing to attack but before she could Sophie and Thalia stepped in. "You lost, accept it huntresses" Thalia said in a monotone voice. Zoe glared at the daughter of Zeus before turning around and stomping off with the huntresses in tow. "Sore losers" Sophie sighed as she turned to Nico to assess his injuries. He was currently bleeding heavily though it was only the adrenaline keeping him conscience. "We need to get him to the Apollo campers now" Sophie gasped as she threw one of the boys arms over her shoulder before Thalia did the same with his other arm. Once ready, as quick as possible they limped him to the medical bay for attention.

_Line Break_

Nico awoke the next day to see Bianca asleep in a chair next to his bed. He sighed not knowing how to respond to the situation at hand. "You know it isn't entirely her fault" Again that silky voice spoke in his ear causing him to tense before realizing who it was. Half-way gyrating his head to the right he saw Perseus sitting criss cross on a table, staring at him with a cheshire cat smile. "What do you mean?" Perseus examined Nico's face as he thought out his answer "It is her contract." Nico raised an eyebrow before sitting up and propping his back against the pillows. He was currently bare chested so he immediately pulled the covers up to his chest as he felt a cold breeze blow over his skinny frame. "My niece's contract causes an immediate, ahh... hate of males; while its true that almost all have a some what dislike of them manifested in their hearts the contract doubles that. If the maiden originally hates males then when the contract is made, they loathe the male with a fiery passion. Now your sister was a kind spirit and loved every one so when she made that contract it counteracted her personality. When you looked into her eyes didn't you see the pure shock and regret?"

Nico slowly nodded as he thought back to the moment. Her face held so much concern and fear that he seriously thought she regretted the instant. "You see it Nico, her fear is losing her little brother but the contract that binds her makes her want to kill you. It was her love for you that kept her from placing those arrows in your heart." Nico jumped out of the bed and attempted to yell but Perseus was across the room and his hand covered the boys mouth before he could say anything. Pointing slowly to Bianca he whispered "Speak any louder and you will wake her." Nico nodded slowly before dizzily laying down in the bed "Can't you do anything to break the contract?" Perseus held up four fingers as he walked over and picked up Bianca in his left arm. "One, if she enters a relationship, the contract is automatically neutralized and depending on Artemis she will either walk away free or die." Slowly he lay her sleeping form on the bed next to Nico's as he spoke of the second term "Two, plain and simple, if she dies. Now we can't have that so the second option is out of the question. Three, she quits the hunters, again there is a problem with this for she wants to feel free from responsibility and that is why she joined the hunters. Even if we convince her to quit there is still the chance that she will be killed so that leaves…" Slowly he tucked the blankets around her small form and stepped back "Option four which is to convince my niece to either alter or destroy Bianca's contract."

Nico shook his head as he thought out the multiple possibilities "There would be no way she would do something like that for a male like me." Perseus raised his finger in a moment of joking inspiration "Alas, you have me though and not to sound arrogant but, she loves me immensely." Nico's eyes wandered to his sisters sleeping form "Why are you helping me?" Wandering back to Perseus he saw the god's eyes looked somewhat depressed. "To sew a tapestry you need to start with the first stitch" Nico looked at him questioningly but Perseus just shook his head. "The more you look into the gods the more you will understand" Percy then walked over and sat down on Nico's bed. "So the first thing we'll have to do is, when Arty gets back from her solo hunt we will have to draw her-" He then looked sideways at the room entrance as the door swung open. "Bianca!" It was Zoe with a wild look on her face as she examined the room for her fellow huntress. "She's asleep" Nico sighed as the lieutenant's glare fell on him. She was slightly surprised when he looked her in the eye without a slightest trace of a flinch.

An air of amusement entered the room confusing the huntress immensely "Is someone else in here?" Nico face held a perplexed look as Zoe stepped in, closing the door behind her "It depends if you would define a male as someone lieutenant Zoe Nightshade." To Nico's surprise the huntress actually jumped in fear of the voice. Looking up he chuckled silently as his and Zoe's eyes landed on the god who was currently sitting, again, criss cross. This time around however, he was sitting on the roof of the building, grinning like a homicidal, psychopath. Zoe's immediate response was to jump back and aim her silver bow at him. Her fault was looking him in the eye as she felt an unexplainable anguish flow through her as she lowered her bow. "Alas Zoe that was always your fault" Slowly Perseus floated down, still in his reverse position before flipping and landing gently on the tips of his bare toes. "I warned you after that encounter with Heracles to never look anyone in the eyes unless you know them."

Anger spiked in Zoe's heart as she heard the name of the man that ruined her immortal life. "How does thou know about that?" Her scream was banshee like as she lunged at him. Her nails looked like claws ready to rip Perseus throat out and Nico could've sworn he saw the outline of a siberian tiger around her as she thrusted towards him. Perseus however remained absolutely calm however as he caught Zoe's wrists glared her square in the eye. "Look me in the eye girl" his voice was a growl as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Slowly her eyes met his, a slight feeling of recollection entered her mind as she stared into those endless black eyes. "Come on Zoe I know you remember" His voice sounded almost desperate as his whole body began to tremble and sweat slicked his skin. A memory passed her mind, the day Heracles came to her garden. He had left her so broken but then a man with an enchanting smile gave her his hand "Had a bad day? Come with me I happen to know someone who has a cure for that?" Zoe returned to the real world and stared at the similar looking man with a bewildered appearance on her face. "Not possible" with that she ripped free of his grip and ran out of the building, slamming the door behind her.

Nico gaped at where she had ran out before asking "What did you do to her." Perseus didn't turn around but answered with a sad voice "Zeus used the mist to make all non-immortals forget about me. What I just did was install a 'Vacuum' in her mind to slowly siphon away the mist from her memories and slowly allow her to remember me." Nico seemed to ponder this "Why not just remove all of it? You know, just let her remember all of it." Perseus sat down, staring at the door his once friend had ran out of "It would kill her. To restore all those memories would send her mind into a plethora shock and probably send her into a coma. She was once one of my greatest friend and ally so I could never do something that drastic to her." Nico allowed his brain to process these words before something connected "What did you do to cause Zeus to act so melodramatic towards you." Perseus smiled sadly as he rotated his head "I cannot say Nico, if I do something extremely deleterious would happen."

Nico wanted to ask more but Perseus held up his hand "You remember the story I told about Orion?" Nico nodded "There will be more to it and, as you hear it you will understand but for now wake your sister." Nodding the boy got up with the support of Perseus hand and walked over to Bianca's bed "Sissy, wake up." Bianca's eyes flew open before she sat erect in her bed staring her brother, who was currently holding onto the wall to stay up. "Nico, oh thank goodness" the young boy was enwrapped in a warm embrace causing his shoulder to burn but he ignored it as he melted into his sisters love. "I am so sorry" She cried into his hair as she stroked his back slowly. "It's okay sis, I understand, its the huntresses that made you do it" Bianca sobbed silently as she held to her brother like he was her life-line. The sight warmed Perseus heart, at the same time however, he missed the embrace of his nieces, nephews, and siblings. "Come Nico" He whispered in the boys ear as the siblings drew back "We need to bring her to the Big House, there has been news that she needs to be informed of." With that Perseus strode alongside Nico as he pulled his sister in the direction of the Big House.

As they walked along, Bianca oblivious to Perseus invisibility, they passed the campfire at the center of the camp causing the God of Terror to gaze sadly in its direction. An eight year old girl, dressed in a brown cloak sat, tending to the fire as she stared, enamored by its beautiful blaze. As Perseus black trench coat passed the girl however her head snapped in his direction, the blazing fires in her sockets landing right on his invisible figure. "You bastard" She growled as Perseus eyes went wide. As the god of terror he does not feel fear… unless this certain girl is angry. Stabbing forward she tackled Perseus, in the process changing to a fully grown adult form "Where in the hell have you been" Her raised voice caught Nico's attention causing him to goggle at the girl on top of Perseus. Quickly the forbidden god mouthed "Keep going" allowing Nico to nod warily before turning his head back to the intended path. "Please Hestia just calm down" His voice quavered as he turned his literary orbs back on the girl who was currently pinning him down. "I will calm down when you explain where in the name of our father you have been" Perseus sighed before teleporting himself and her away from the camp.

When the children of Kronos materialized again they were standing separately on a cliff full of grass. The moon shone down on the face of the cliff letting Hestia know that she was in a different part of the world for it was day where they previously were. A hearth-like campfire sat in the center of the grass, it flames crackled a blue color as Hestia gaped at it in amazement. That however did little to deter her anger as she turned and shoved her brother "Perseus Alexander, now where the fuck have you been?" He knew she was beyond pissed by that simple question, she never cursed. "I have searched everywhere! Everywhere, but damn if you didn't remain invisible" Tears streaked down her face as some welled up in Perseus. "I had no-" it was a whisper compared to the explosion of her voice. "Don't you try that with me brother" She punched him hard in the gut though it did little damage. "You are Perseus Alexander, the eldest god right there with the strongest, Zeus 'Mighty Command'" she mocked this statement with finger quotes. "Doesn't hold you to a damn thing" Perseus stared down at his pale hands as he felt the moons rays beat down on him as if it were the sun's light.

"I can't explain it Hestia, if I told you why bad things would happen" Another punch except this one was delivered to his face causing his head to rocket back. Gold Ichor now leaked from Perseus nose as he stared at the furious Hestia in shock "You are the God of Terror, Anguish, Lies, Sin, Destruction, Hatred, Pain and Passion. An immortal with power that is right under a primordial. There isn't a goddamn thing in this world you cannot do." The trees rustled as a silent wind blew through, preventing entire silence from falling over the small moor. "You're wrong Hestia, the strong is someone who can protect those they love" the red streaks in his eyes thinned as the tears broke over. "I had to hide sis, I had to protect my family" Hestia looked him in the eye as her anger died down. He was no longer that happy upbeat god who cheered everyone up, his eyes told a long story of sadness, hatred and betrayal. "Zeus is not stronger than me, but he is stronger than my family and I cannot allow him to harm them" His voice was barely a whisper, holding so much depression. Perseus then stepped forward and trapped her tiny form in his arms, allowing his body heat to meld with hers. She smelt like burning incense, a familiar smell from when they would sit around this same campfire and talk.

Relentlessly she began beating on his chest "I couldn't let him do it Hestia" His embrace grew tighter "I couldn't let him go through with his threat." Hestia could feel the tears wetting the top of her head as Perseus tucked his head in to her long brunette hair. She couldn't stand it anymore, it wasn't possible for her to remain angry at her brother. The man who had cared for her and had been her best friend for millennia was now broken and needed her. Breaking down her eyes changed back to pupil and Iris as she began sobbing into her big brothers shirt. "I know, I know, Shh… everything will be alright" he chanted these reassuring words repeatedly into her hair as he brushed his fingers through it. "Please don't leave me again Perseus, you promised to always be my side and always protect me but still you left" The god's heart broke at hearing these weak words leave his little sister's mouth. "It maimed me from inside, out to leave you my little ember but I cannot return yet. You will be able to see me, I promise that, but to come back for good is something that cannot be arranged yet. Zeus will pay and I will be back but for now I must let time pass me over." "I want you back now though" Sitting down in front of the fire they still held each other, remaining in that position for over half an hour before Hestia spoke up.

"I remember this place" Perseus smiled gently "Is that so?" Gently rocking her and himself back and forth he let her continue "We used to escape to here when we wanted to hang out. We started that campfire the first time I came here after I was born." Nodding absently he nuzzled the top of her head, listening to her silky voice, all the while wishing she would talk for eternity. "Please don't leave me big brother" Perseus internally chuckled. She may be millennia old but she was still his little sister. "I wouldn't leave you for the world, now hush and go to sleep" So the goddess fell asleep to the rocking of her brother and the eternal crackling of the fire. "Love you Perseus" the murmur was almost silent but it caused a small smile to form on the god's face "I love you to Hestia."

* * *

**Well here is 3,027 words. An achievement in my opinion but it isn't my opinion I'm asking for. Read, Favorite, Follow, Review. Give me an honest opinion (Warning: Flames will be posted and laughed at)**

**Until next time this is **_The Phoenix's last breath _**Signing off.**


End file.
